A Drunk Sanada
by h0lyfinx
Summary: Sanada drunk that's it! :D    yes i know they are underage  read to find out what happens :P
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Drunk Sanada  
>Rating: ..M [language wise?]<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT not mine..sadly T^T<br>Author's note: this is de 2nd story I wrote on this awesome pair :D YES~ I know they are only middle sch kids(they do not look like 14-15ish T^T) but ahha read on to see what I mean by a Drunk Sanada :P [again idea thanks to Mia]

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort ]

Big 3 /Sannin Bakemono [3 demon/monsters] * refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Data Master)

Ryokan are Japanese style inns found throughout the country, especially in hot spring resorts.

FLOOR PLAN (each room is a square/rectangle of sorts) connected with long corridors : main room (living room) smacked right in the middle.  
>YukimuraSanada s' room by the LEFT..the other room shared by the  
>rest is beside Yukimura's room..<br>ON THE RIGHT of the main room is where they enter to the hot spring.  
>SO the front of the main room is facing the DOOR leading OUT..<br>and the back of the main room is a small garden.

* * *

><p>"You must be joking, Renji," Sanada Genichirou stared long and hard at his best friend, Yanagi Renji. "Are you telling me, I have to share a room with Yukimura while the rest of you, 6 people mind you, share another room? The rooms are not that small too, so why don't you and Akaya share the room with us as well? All we need is just 2 more futons." The Fuku buchou's eyebrows were coming in the middle.<p>

Renji's eyes still remained close as well, not daunted by loud voice coming from his best friend. "Well, are you telling me you want to let _**weak, pale **_Yukimura sleep on his own or even worse with _Akaya_, in this foreign land?" He looked at the now becoming worried face of his friend.

Well he really shouldn't call their Buchou weak or pale and he's pretty sure Seiichi can handle Kirihara Akaya. I mean have you ever seen that guy play tennis? He'll beat you senseless [quite literally too] within 10 minutes, and the foreign land.. really was not _tha_t foreign. After all they are still in Japan, in a pretty nice Ryokan* in Hokkaido technically.  
>[Thanks to Seiichi's sudden spark to come here and train…or to visit the hot springs Renji believes the latter was the real motive, according to his data on Seiichi.]<br>But let's not say it too clearly so as to get the Fuku buchou, whose brain has apparently stopped working, to agree in bunking with Yukimura. Renji thought while observing the stone faced friend.

Sanada's eyebrows tangled up in the middle even more. Renji's right! How could he allow their Buchou to be alone in this big room, even more in this evil foreign land! Renji won't be a problem but Akaya, that lil imp, Sanada's pretty sure he would do funny things to his beloved Buchou. Tarundoru! Yukimura will not be disturbed during his precious sleep time.

Sanada nodded gravely. "Alright, I'll share the room with Yukimura."

"I'll go tell Seiichi the good news." Renji smiled and walked away, leaving the Fuku buchou lost to why it was going to be a piece of good news, when it's just him sharing a room with Yukimura.

* * *

><p>Shrugging off the unanswered questions, Sanada went into the room and placed his bag in the wooden closet and then looked around the lovely room. The tatami mats feels great and the room is spacious with a great view of the forest behind the hot spring. As he turns to leave, he sees his Buchou standing by the door looking.. Gazing at him to be exact.<p>

"I heard from Renji.. You are the one sharing a room with me?" Yukimura's face was beaming as he slides the door close behind him.

Sanada nodded. "I hope you don't mind, or would you rather prefer Renji?" Something stirred in his heart but Sanada ignored it.

"Oh no, I'm glad it's you, Genichirou" Yukimura walked to the closet and placed his belongings beside Sanada's bag.

Sanada blushed slightly upon hearing his Buchou's reply.

"Cough*… So do you think we should start with a jog around the forest or do practice matches? " The ever so diligent Fuku buchou asked.

"Hmm~ I think we should go- "

"WHHYYY~! Buchou! Why did Fuku buchou get to sleep with- ouch!"

"TARUNDORU! AKAYA! What are you talking about! I am _sharing a room_ with Yukimura, NOT SHARING A BED, SLEEPING WITH HIM!" Sanada shouted and smacked the short kid with dark green wavy hair, almost like a bunch of seaweed on his head is what Sanada calls his hair secretly.

"Ohhh~ But-but Niou senpai said you were, after Yanagi sempai came to tell Buchou you were sharing a room with him!" Akaya was still unsure; he needed to make sure the evil Fuku buchou was _not_ sleeping with his awesome Buchou.

"Damn that Niou for spilling all my plans " Yukimura hissed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, What were you saying, Yukimura?" Sanada turned his head to look at his Buchou whose face was slightly darkened. Oh no! Was he disgusted with what Akaya said?

"Puri-"

"I am sorry for the commotion, Buchou and Fuku Buchou, Niou was just making fun of Akaya, _like always_"

Two voices, along with two people came through the door.

The silvered hair kid got Tarundoru!Slap across the back of his head as soon as he came in with his partner who was standing aside letting the somewhat angry Or embarrassed Fuku buchou smacked his partner.

"Niou! Stop spouting nonsense, or I will assign you laps to run until your brain fizzle out. " Sanada growled, resisting the urge to give the Trickster a few more slaps across his head.

"Alright alright, stop fighting and Niou stop bulling Akaya all the time-"

"That's right! Niou sempai! You shouldn't!" Akaya shouted from the back.

"AND since the weather's so good now, let's play some practice matches"

Yukimura smiled (Though Niou insisted he felt like blades were coming out from the Buchou's seemingly smiling but cold indigo eyes) and proceeded to push everyone out of the room.

Akaya was still bickering with Niou (but losing), Yagyuu gave up trying to stop the Trickster, Sanada's vein was popping from his forehead and Yukimura was giggling as they enter the main room where their tennis stuff were thrown all around. (its like a living room that is centered among the 2 bedrooms :D).

"Ah~ Buchou! Jackal found 2 tennis courts near this ryokan~ Renji's with him now setting up the courts." Marui said as he popped the newly bought green apple flavour bubblegum into his mouth.

"Hn.. Well then shall we start our training now?" Yukimura said as he grabbed his racket.

Everyone followed suit and groaned within their minds, except for Sanada of course.

* * *

><p>"Good job Jackal, for finding the courts and setting up.. You too Renji" Yukimura nodded in approval before turning to his other team members.<p>

"Alright we are warming up with 100 laps around the courts-"

"NANIIII! Yukimura Buchou 100 laps around the courts? A tennis court is about 11m by 12 m-"

"To be more precise it's 10.97m which is 36 feets wide and 23.78m, 78 feets long" Yanagi added, ignoring Niou rolling his eyes at him.

"Niou… one more word and you will double that amount…" Yukimura continued smiling as he stared the silvered hair kid.

Yagyuu placed a hand over Niou's mouth to prevent himself from adding more laps.

"Good. Now let's start running and I think we should finish in roughly 30 minutes." The blue wavy hair Buchou flipped his fringe and grinned, though to the others (again, not Sanada of course) the grin was like the devil smiling at you.

Everyone started running. Sanada jogged in front as usual with Yukimura slightly ahead of him. Renji was beside Akaya who was complaining about the laps, Marui was blowing his bubble and Jackal was just concentrating running. Niou was good for once, with Yagyuu keeping him under control.

Springtime in Hokkaido was kind of warm, and the flowers are already in boom, especially the Sakura flowers, Sanada noted as they ran.

"Alright last person reaching the finishing line is going to get punish!" Yukimura shouted and sprinted for the line. Sanada snapped out of his thoughts and dashed with Renji following behind. The last one to cross was Akaya because he tripped at the last minute thanks to Niou who could not resist his urge to disturb the baby ace.

"AAHH! NO FAIR! Niou sempai tripped me! "Akaya cried out.

"Puri… You suck Bakaya." Niou laughed and poked the youngster's cheek.

"Mo~ I hate Niou sempai! "

"Alright, Practice matches start now… Niou and Marui versus Jackal and Yagyuu… Renji, you're playing with me... Akaya as a punishment you will be playing with Sanada after the double matches and for every love game you lose you have to run 20 laps. " Yukimura shouted before walking towards a court, his jacket flowing in the wind.

Everyone went to their respective places, Sanada sat by the bench with Akaya still sulking and half weeping.

"Tarundoru Akaya! Be a man and stop weeping." Sanada glanced at Akaya before concentrating on Yukimura and Renji's match.

Partnering Niou and Marui was odd because those two were always bickering, but it seems like they can work together after all. But they still lost to the Iron wall of defense and the Gentleman, 7 games to 5, because Marui ran out of cakes to eat and hence his stamina.

Yukimura won against Renji, 6 games to 3. Renji didn't really cared much about the results, he was glad he had more notes to write about the Kami no Ko's tennis.

As the sun sets behind him, Sanada adjusted his cap and walked closer to the net. "6 game to 2 my favor…" He reached out his hand and Akaya took it, huffing and grumbling.

"Damnit! I was this closeee~ damn it damn it!" The little baby scrowled and shook hands with his Fuku buchou.

"Hmm..how many laps do our baby owe me?" Yukimura asked Sanada as he walked towards them.

"80 laps." Sanada answered immediately.

"Right.. Off you go Akaya, I'm expecting you to complete them fast..say..20 minutes?" Yukimura nodded before pushing the stunned youngster off to his laps.

Akaya screamed and started running.

Yanagi looked at Yukimura for a moment before joining the baby with his running.

Sanada raised a eyebrow but said nothing. Niou snickered, mumbled something about not losing to showing affections and grabbed Yagyuu's ass, which earned him a slap across the face.

Yukimura clucked and shifted his eyes to the immovable mountain whose eyes were looking at the running pair and shouting "Tarundoru! Akaya your pace is dropping!".

"Sigh when will that mountain ever look at him?" Yukimura thought before sighing and walking back to the ryokan.

* * *

><p>o lil me talking here:<p>

honestly..i meant for it to be a one shot thing..but i ended up writing and writing..and hence.. a series :X

sorry and please look forward to the next chapter~ :D

comments/reviews are most welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: a Drunk Sanada  
>Rating: ..M [language wise?]<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT not mine..sadly T^T<br>Author's note: hmm~ this chapter will be a long one 8D

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort ]

Big 3 /Sannin Bakemono [3 demon/monsters] * refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Data Master)

* * *

><p>"Yaagggyyyuuuu~ Let's bathe together~ " Niou purred and completely ignore the Gentleman struggles, dragging him into the open bath hot spring. He rinsed himself quickly then the spectacle boy slowly to enjoy watching the water flowing down his sexy body.<p>

The tub, well it wasn't really a tub, it was more of a huge hole dug from the ground, and there were wooden planks surrounding it, forming a barrier of sorts. There were fences surrounding them, (obviously to prevent perverts from peeking) the rinsing area was in front of the tub and a fence on the side separated the bathing/showers.

Jackal shivered seeing how the gentleman was struggling to run away from Niou but was now stuck within his arms. He rinsed slowly at first, but quickly took a short bath by the showers and left. Marui hum a tune as he slowly entered the hot water, completely ignoring the now making out couple.

Upon seeing the crowd in the hot spring, Yukimura decided to wait a while longer when there was lesser people. "And maybe Sanada would join me…" Yukimura chuckled and took off his headband before heading to his- no, the room he was going to share with Sanada.

* * *

><p>"Akaya! You need to work harder and discipline yourself!" Sanada said as he, Renji and Akaya return to the ryokan.<p>

"Weesu~ [something like saying yes] " Akaya huffed out before dragging his aching feet to the room he was sharing with the others.

"Ah! Welcome back, Genichirou, Renji and Akaya? Where did he go?" Yukimura smiled as he exited his room to see his two best friends walking towards him.

"Akaya went back to the room, I'm going to check on him." Renji nodded before walking quickly to the other room, leaving Sanada and Yukimura alone in the corridor.

"Good work today Genichirou," Yukimura patted Sanada's shoulder, as soon as his hand touched Sanada, he felt a quick jolt.

"Damn it, Sanada's body feels nice under my hand! " Yukimura exclaimed in his head, fighting the urge to run his hand over Sanada's chest.

"Ah, you too Yukimura." Sanada gave a slight nod and adjusted his cap to cover his red face. The spot Yukimura had touched turned warm and his stomach was tying up in knots. Wait, Why is Yukimura's hand still on him?

"Yukimura! Are you okay? Do you feel like fainting?" Sanada asked immediately.

Yukimura snapped out of his thoughts to see a pair of brown eyes filled with anxiety and care looking straight at him. He thought for a split second and fell slightly to his knees.

Sanada scooped his Buchou up quickly and brought him back to their room, _bridal style_. He was worried, what if Yukimura had over exhausted his body again? He had just recovered from the grave illness... and maybe the Nationals had taken a toll on him!

Fortunately for Yukimura, He was happy to enjoy the little moments of Sanada fawning over him, he knew it was evil to always bully Sanada and make him worry but this immovable mountain has yet to open his senses to Yukimura's feelings hence to make up for himself, Yukimura had decided to try as often as he can to make Sanada care more about himself.

Unfortunately for Sanada, he did not see the small evil smile Yukimura had on his "pale" face.

He set Yukimura on the couch slowly and softly, then gently moved Yukimura's curls and placed his forehead against his.

"Hmmm, you don't seem to have fever.." Sanada mumbled, then cupped Yukimura's face and looked at him all around trying to see if anything was wrong.

Yukimura could feel the blood running to his head and somewhere else below in his pants. Sanada was feeling him all over the place! He knew Sanada was just checking but damn, it feels good. And Heck he was not going to let _**his**_ stupid rock escape this time, he's betting on his honor as the head of Rikkaidai's Sannin Bakemono!

Sanada was pretty preoccupied trying to see if Yukimura was hurt or ill but when his Buchou did not reply him at all, he stopped to look up and sees the blue wavy haired boy looking away, his face red.

Sanada didn't get it at first, until he realized he had taken off Yukimura's tennis uniform and was now sitting half naked in front of him.

"Ahh..I .. I uh.. I didn't mean to strip- no I mean I didn't mean to take off your shirt, I was just checking to see if you were fine, Yukimura!" Sanada flustered and immediately reached for the shirt lying on the floor.

A glint of mischievousness darted in and then out of the Buchou's blue eyes. He covered his face with both his hands. "Genichirou, you took off my shirt.. _touch_ me all over and now that you are done, you're just going to cast me off like some bastard after he's done with a woman?" Soft sobbing were added by Yukimura for maximum guilt trap.

Sanada was shocked! He placed the shirt down by their side, took off his cap and held it with one hand close to his heart.

"Yukimura…I .. I don't mean that too! I was just worried for you and ..and I don't want you to think I'm some pervert who lust for you- _no_ wait I don't mean I do not like you-ah! I mean like.. like I do like you but..but like – wait I mean like I like you like you but not in a way where I want to- I .. I..I !"  
>Sanada gave up explaining, he seems be to digging his grave deeper and deeper. He turned and tried to run away but before he could understand what had just happened, he was lying on <em>his back <em>on _the couch_ and Yukimura as sitting on top of him on his stomach. The cap was thrown on the floor (courtesy of Yukimura).

"Well this certainly is a first, seeing how flustered the stoic and all fear Fuku buchou was stammering non-stop." Yukimura thought happily, he has just seen a side of Sanada no one else has seen before.

"I know what you mean, don't panic and run away _**again**_.." Yukimura stroked Sanada's cheek gently. "I am SO happy..you finally open your eyes to your feelings~" He continued to caress the still-in-frantic mode Sanda.

"Yu-Yukimura! Um..do you want to get off..me...we can talk-"

"I think _this_ is just fine, don't you think so~" Yukimura cooed and leaned closer to the "Rock" who was now going to be officially **his** "Rock". He grabbed Sanada's obviously bigger hands and locked them beside Sanada's head.

Don't think the Kami no ko has no idea the amount of women running after Sanada. Though the Fuku buchou of Rikkaidai Tennis club is known to be stoic, fierce and disciplined, many girls still fan girl over him and he had heard that quite an amount of those bloody girls had confessed to his Sanada. How dare they! Sanada was _**his**_! He knew Sanada's sexiness was too great but oh! The gall to try and steal his Sanada away… that is absolutely intolerable! *Snickers* of course, he 'chatted' with the girls and they immediately 'retreated' and understood who Sanada belonged to.

Normally, Sanada could very easily pushed the smaller boy away but now he could barely lift his hands that were pinned down all thanks to Yukimura breathing onto his face and also looking at him with those..those seductive eyes.

Yukimura was not going to wait any longer, he move forward even more and let his lips touch Sanada's. He could feel the Fuku buchou tensed up under him, Yukimura used his tongue to force open Sanada's mouth and then slipped it in.

Sanada was very _very _surprised at first, Yukimura WAS KISSING HIM! It was a dream came true, sure- at first he wasn't sure what kind of feelings he had for the Buchou he had looked up to so much. But before he knew it, he was always looking out for the smaller boy, a smile from him was enough to make Sanada feel happy for days and listening to Yukimura whine and act like a kid was the best, It was as though he was the only one (and well..sometimes Renji too) who could get to see this side of the all feared Kami no Ko.

He looked at Yukimura whose blue eyes showed no hesitation and was _still_ pinning and kissing him. With that, he felt braver and he answered his beloved's kiss.

Yukimura grinned and slowly released his grip on Sanada. The latter moved a hand to holding Yukimura's waist and the other to his head, before slowly sitting up. Yukimura's hands were on Sanada's waist but silently they removed the hindrance shirt Sanada still had on.

They broke their kiss momentarily to get the shirt off then went back quickly. Yukimura finally got to feel that god damn sexy chest he had been thinking of since forever. The love stuck boys were kissing so passionately that they didn't hear the door slide open and Renji was standing there. "*Cough ..Ahem-"

Fuu* As swift as the wind, Sanada broke the kiss and slide Yukimura off him and then took the (long forgotten) shirt that was lying by their side and wore it on the smaller boy who was staring, with _a lot _anger and unhappiness that his lovely make out time was disrupted, at the Data Master. Sanada then stood up from the couch. "*Cough, Yes Renji?"

" ..Genichirou and Seiichi, everyone had bathed and are playing.. in the main room, you guys can have the hot spring now." The Data Master then left as silently (and quickly) as he had appeared.

Sanada nodded and then glanced at Yukimura whose attention was still focused at the place Renji was standing, "His face looked unhappy..did he not like the fact that Renji saw them..kissing? Oh god..he knew it…Yukimura liked Renji more than him." Sanada took his cap and pulled it down hard to cover his face. He thought they... were finally going to be together, but as it seems.. Yukimura liked Renji more.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't hear Renji coming in.. You must be in a.. difficult position now that Renji saw.. um.. us kissing.. Don't worry.. I'll help you explain to him later.."

Yukimura was still cursing Renji but stopped. "What.. what do you mean- Wait Genichirou! " Before he could stopped the "immovable mountain" that was now pretty movable and fast, Sanada dashed for the door and left.

"What do you..mean…Genichirou.." Yukimura looked at the door that had closed on him, he couldn't understand anything that had just happened. First they made out and Genichirou was replying (so this probably meant he had feelings for him as well) then Renji came in and left and then Sanada became weird, saying things like difficult position.. explaining to Renji? Why the heck did Sanada needed to explain things to Renji? And he let that stupid "rock" run away _again_.

"Yarou (this is bad, kids do not learn!) ..That Renji.." Yukimura clenched his fist, cursing and swearing at Renji again for destroying his moment.

"Damn it..now I have to figure whats wrong with Sanada.. With Renji.." Sulking, Yukimura left the room.

"RENJI! Get your ass here or so help me God, I'll-"

"I'm here Seiichi…"

* * *

><p>o lil me babbli :<p>

hmm mm~ hopes ya all enjoyed this chapter~ [this is the longest chapter i think!]  
>sorry i know i should move on to the Drunk Sanada soon hahah but ah i need to build up~ 8P<br>VERY sorry if my grammar and whatsnot sucked..im doing my final major projects hence im writing this in the night so~

w please bare with me~

again~ review/comments are most welcome! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: a Drunk Sanada  
>Rating: ..M [language wise?]<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT not mine..sadly T^T<br>Author's note: this is de 2nd story I wrote on this awesome pair :D YES~ I know they are only middle sch kids(they do not look like 14-15ish T^T) but ahha read on to see what I mean by a Drunk Sanada :P [again idea thanks to Mia]

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort ]

Big 3 /Sannin Bakemono [3 demon/monsters] * refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Data Master)

* * *

><p>Sanada brisk walked all the way to the hot spring, he wanted to run away as fast as he can but his discipline refrained him from doing so, it was wrong to run in the corridors.<p>

He had thought Yukimura might liked him earlier, but seeing how his face changed to being unhappy when Renji saw them. He guessed maybe Yukimura was just playing around, in the end he still liked Renji more.

"But.. Who wouldn't like Renji.. He's nice, friendly and fun… Unlike me…" Sanada muttered, the pain in his heart was getting more unbearable every second. He snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was already in the changing room in the hot spring, but he had forgotten to take a change of clothes with him when he ran- _left_ the room. He could go back but he didn't dared to...

He tugged his cap downwards to cover his face again before deciding to head for the small garden right outside the main room, but before he could go, Niou came out from the main room.

"Piyoo..Fuku buchou where are you heading~?"

"Hn..the garden..i wanted to..um..look at the uh...right the skies! I heard it's a full moon tonight..so..hn" Sanada was walking away half way through his sentence but Niou grabbed his hand and pulled the taller guy into the main room.

"Come on, whatcha looking at the stars or the moon for? Come join us! We're singing! Though I doubt you can sing very well" The last sentence Niou whispered softly, he HAD balls of steel but he did not want to spent the lovely evening running laps.

"Niou..NIOU! where- what are you doing? Evening Sanada," Yagyuu asked and then greeted the Fuku buchou whose expression just read 'awkward'.

"Yagyuu help me drag Sanada in!"

Sanada tried to run but Yagyuu called for back up and Marui and Akaya pushed the poor boy in.

"Sigh…" Sanada shook his head and took a seat furthest from the weird machine that was emitting music. (FYI, it's a karaoke machine.)

"Alright, Next up is MY TURN!" Niou shouted and snatched the microphone off Jackal's hands.

"Hey! I wasn't done singing No Surrender!" Jackal complained, tried to get the microphone back but failed.

Sanada merely took a look and shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Yukimura dragged Renji to the corridor leading to the garden outside. He opened the door and sat down, facing the lovely floras dancing in the moonlight.<p>

"Seiichi, first I apologize for breaking your time I honestly didn't have a clue you guys were already on that stage, I thought you were stuck at confessing your love to each other-"

"WE DID, or at least I thought we did and we were moving along just fine but you..YOU came in and disrupted my precious time.. Be prepared to pay…" Yukimura was smiling when he replied Renji but his voice was dead cold and serious.

Renji shrugged and said nothing.. Anymore rebutting was just going to be rewarded with even more laps than what Seiichi had planned.

"…Apart from that..i have something to ask you.-"

"97% it's about Sanada.."

"….. yes… after you left, Sanada got all weird on me and ran away-"

"for the 3rd time.."

"..yes Renji, And please do not state the obvious fact because I'm all ready to relieve my pent-up sex tension – no thanks to you by the way- with me beating the crap out of you with Tennis.. And let me finish my sentence."

"…." *cricket sound in the background*

"_And _Genichirou said something like explaining what we were doing earlier to you.. Because I will be in some difficult position or something.. Do you have any idea what that rock is talking about?" Yukimura sighed and leaned his body against the door, turning to face the pretty flowers in the garden than Renji's boring face.

Renji thought for a moment, then took out his book and flipped the pages.

"Well.. According to the data I have on Genichirou,there is a 99% chance of him being in love with you… but there is also a 87.5% chance of him not daring to confess to you seeing how he doesn't have a single clue about your feelings at all."

Yukimura nodded sadly, yes he himself was quite aware of the thick skull in Genichirou.

"Hmm apparently thanks to him being unsure of your feelings, there's a 67.4% chance of him thinking you are in love with me-"

"What? How on Earth does he get ideas about- no Where on Earth DO you get the figures from?" Yukimura shot up and faced Renji.

"I believe Genichirou gets that from the way you have been looking at me-"

"Staring with hatred you mean.." the wind that was gentle earlier now changed to a gust of wind.

Renji used a hand to hold on to his fringe and the other to the book.

"…. Hence the reason for the sudden weirdness with him after I came in and left... Calm down Seiichi…I can explain to Genichirou if you need me to." Renji closed his book and looked at his Buchou who was now very obviously fuming mad, at him or Genichirou.. He has no idea but he hopes it's the latter.

"Kufufu.. I see…so lil' Genichi* thinks by backing off, he's granting me my wish of wanting to be with you Ahn?

Renji kept his mouth shut tightly, it was darn clear the Buchou has gone insane and he believes Genichirou was going to get it.

"I think lil' Genichi needs some ..special punishment.. Don't you think so Renji?" Yukimura clucked and walked into the shadows.

Renji shivered but still took the irresistible chance of scribbling something into his book.

"Number 12 of the NEVER Dos… Never EVER piss Yukimura Seiichi off.."

* * *

><p>o lil me babbling again~ :<p>

*Genichi is what Yukimura calls Sanada when he treating him[Sanada] as a puppy/dog/toy and is going to 'play' with him :P

8D again thank you for the nice comments/reviews/encouragements you gave me!

sorry for the slow updates w im pretttyyy busy here and there BUT i'll try my best to finish the story

*bows bows

Comments/Reviews are most welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: a Drunk Sanada  
>Rating: ..M [language wise?]<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT not mine..sadly T^T<br>Author's note: this is de 2nd story I wrote on this awesome pair :D YES~ I know they are only middle sch kids(they do not look like 14-15ish T^T) but ahha read on to see what I mean by a Drunk Sanada :P [again idea thanks to Mia]

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort ]

Big 3 /Sannin Bakemono [3 demon/monsters] * refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Data Master)

* * *

><p>" Kagayaki nagara inazuma yori hayaku…. Mabataki suru nara kakugo shitamae….<br>Kokoro no koe ni michibikareru ga mama- "

"LASER BEAM LASER BEAM~" Akaya and Marui echoed in the background.

" Asobi wa owari sa …. Laser Beam~" Yagyuu posed, microphone in one hand and the other raised high in the air.

As the song ended, Niou whistled and clapped loudly. No doubt his partner was perfect even in Singing.

Sanada nodded as acknowledgement of Yagyuu's singing, actually he wanted to sing as well after sitting here for 45 minutes and listening to them sing, but he never had the confidence to.

"Alright! Who's next~" Marui asked, looking around the room. Jackal had sang 4 songs already, Akaya and Niou each had 2 as well, Yagyuu once and himself thrice…. Sanada.. Zero.

"Ne~ Fuku buchou! Do you want to try singing?" Marui shouted across the room to the furthest corner Sanada was sitting in. The rest who were wrestling to see who would get the microphone, stopped for a moment and turned to look at Sanada.

Sanada gulped (thankfully no one saw). He shook his head, he was afraid if he replied he might say yes. The rest immediately went back to fighting

Marui merely shrugged his shoulders, couldn't hurt to try asking the stoic Fuku buchou to have fun.

Sanada let out a _very very_ small relief sigh, thank goodness the rest didn't press on. He thought for a while, it probably wasn't wise to stay here any longer in case he could not resist the urge to try singing and not mention he hadn't bathe.

"Cough* I'm heading to bath.. " Sanada said and walked towards the door.

As he slide the door open, a bunch of blue wavy hair pressed into his nose.

"Yukimura!"

"Ah! Genichirou… Leaving to bathe?" Yukimura smiled so sweetly at the taller boy who was now looking flustered.

"Uh..Ahn.. I was just um.. hanging out here.. letting the sweat from practice dry off.. Yeah, so then I'm going to take my leave" Sanada replied quickly and instantly walked towards the exit. There was something eerie behind the very sweet smile Yukimura was giving him.

"Hang on Genichirou… " A seemingly skinny but toned hand reached out and grabbed Sanada's arm.

"I have not bathe either, I'll join you-"

"NO! " Sanada tried to jerk Yukimura's grip off but the smaller boy continued his smile and gripped even tighter. He might just nose bleed to his death if he sees a naked Yukimura for real. (Yes he had imagined doing some.. things with Yukimura hence a naked him in his dreams.)

Everyone in the room had stopped whatever they were doing the minute Yukimura entered the main room.

"Ne..Niou sempai…there's something weird between Mura' Buchou and Sanada Fuku buchou " Akaya whispered. Niou nodded and continued observing the intense 'fight' Sanada was having with Yukimura.

"No?_** Sa-na-da**_ _**Gen-ichi-Rou**_.. Did you just said _**NO**_ to me? " Yukimura asked leaning slightly forward, his eyes centimeters away from Sanada's.

"No!,, I mean I didn't meant to say no.. what I was saying was.. Uh you .should uh.. Hang out with the other guys.. like uh SING with them!.. yeah Sing," Sanada blushed seeing how close they were but quickly stuttered out a reply. He knew Yukimura wasn't one who would take no for an answer easily be it for anything, and in his heart, he could never say no to Yukimura, as much as he tries to.

"Saa~ Aren't you just sweet, Genichirou, well then I shall play with them for a while.. and I believe you are joining me _Yes_?"

Sanada nodded, bobbing his head so fast that Jackal was thinking if his Fuku buchou's head might just drop.

Yukimura 'lead' Sanada to seats nearest to the Karaoke machine. His grip on his arm changed to holding Sanada's hand. Sanada tensed up slightly and tried to act normal, 'secretly' trying to get his own hand out, but failing of course.

"YAY~ Buchou is joining us~ Sing a song Mura' Buchou!" Akaya laughed and clapped his hands.

"Ha ha, settle down Akaya, I'm shy singing alone, I'll sing if you can get Genichirou to join me…" Yukimura chuckled and turned to face the super tensed up 'Rock'.

"Fu fu~ you think you can escape from me once I set my eyes on you?~ Prepare for your punishment you silly oaf," Yukimura thought and looked at Sanada who was still trying to get his hand out.

"Puri~ it's simple then, Sanada will sing with Yukimura buchou~" Niou snickered looking at the obvious change of redness to white on Sanada's face.

"What!.. I do not sing! You all know-"

"Fufufu~ You want to for the bath now?" Yukimura mumbled.

"LET'S SING!" Sanada said and stood up, snatching the microphone off Yagyuu's hands. Obviously, he had heard what Yukimura said and would rather suffer in humiliation from singing than bathe alone with Yukimura.

"Yay~ Hmm… What song should we sing? Any suggestions?" Yukimura asked facing the other members who had started racking their brains on what songs would suit the Almighty Kami no Ko and the Emperor of Rikkaidai.

"Bluest Sky?" Niou asked.

"NOOO! How about Laser Beam?"

"Blah~ You just sang it Yagyuu!.. I suggest… Valentine Kiss!" Akaya exclaimed excitedly.

Sanada was about to protest but Yukimura gave a small squeeze on his waist.

"Valentine Kiss it is!"

"….."

* * *

><p>"Shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS… Shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS…."<p>

Renji entered the main room to see Sanada red as an apple* and Yukimura grinning.

"So what did I missed?" Renji asked.

"Ah! Yanagi sempai! You MISSED SANADA SINGING with Yukimura.. I mean Of course Mura' buchou's singing was just plain awesome but OH MY GOD~ SANADA Fuku buchou SANGGG~" Akaya laughed and informed the Data master who was now staring at Sanada with his opened eyes. (yes when the Master open his eyes it means something big is happening or happened!)

"I… I didn't have a choice… and I know.. I can't sing well.." Sanada pulled his cap lower to cover his face.

Renji could swore he saw tiny tears collecting at the edge of Sanada's eyes. Sigh.. poor Genichirou.. getting bullied by Yukimura.. Again.

"Hey! Since Renji's here, let's sing some more!" Yukimura smiled and turned to the Data Master.

Renji knew what that smile meant, it meant "you better do the hell I say or else-"

He nodded and sighed. Now he knew how the stoic Fuku buchou felt, but still it couldn't be any worse seeing how he could at least communicate with people but Sanada… Sigh….

"Piyoo~ I got something good to share~" Niou said and slowly took out a few bottles.

"What's that Niou?" Marui asked taking one bottle, and gulp down one mouth full of it.

"ACK! It's sake.. Grossss~ arugghh" Marui spitted out the sake in an empty cup and quickly took a big bite out of his strawberry shortcake. Jackal poured him a cup of water as well to let Marui rinse out the burning in his tongue.

"Where did you get these Niou?" Yagyuu asked, pushing up the spectacles and looked at Niou who was whistling nervously.

"Welll~ I was planning to let you try some and maybe you'll loosen up enough to have sex with- *ouch"

Yagyuu smacked Niou and ignored the Trickster who was now tugging his sleeve giving the teary eye look like a little puppy asking for attention.

Yukimura took a glance on the Sake bottles and then grabbed the microphone off Renji's and Sanada's hands. "Hmm~ Let us take a break-"

"Eh? But but Buchou, Yanagi sempai have not sing yet!" Akaya voiced out.

"Hmm.. Very well then, Renji you shall sing with Akaya and Genichirou shall~ rest with me." Yukimura smiled and patted their baby ace's head handing the microphones to him.

Renji shook his head and followed Akaya to the machine to pick songs to sing.

Sanada had long gave up to fight back.

Yukimura pushed Sanada into a seat and sat next to him. He took 2 bottles of Sake and placed it in front of Sanada. Niou was too busy trying to get Yagyuu to forgive his evil thoughts, which he _will_ still execute tonight, to realize that Yukimura had taken his drinks.

"Saa.. _Sanada_"

Sanada flinched upon hearing Yukimura calling him Sanada rather than the usual 'Genichirou', guess he didn't want Renji to misunderstand, after all calling first names were for people who were close with each other.

"Let's try this sake too-"

"Bu-But we are underage and it's not right to take things without permissi-"

"Niou~ can I have these?" Yukimura asked turning to face the Trickster wrestling with the Gentleman.

Niou merely nodded and went back to dealing with Yagyuu.

"See, no problems.. Now drink!" Yukimura picked a bottle and moved it closer to Sanada's face.

"Um..uh I'm not allowed to drink.. I.. "

"Ahhh~" Yukimura decided Sanada was talking too much, pinched Sanada's jaw and forced a bottle of Sake into his mouth.

Sanada tried to pry Yukimura off him and the bottle out of his mouth, but the smiling Kami no Ko pushed the bottle even further into his mouth and he had to swallow the weird liquid gushing into his mouth.

He tried to move back but Yukimura advanced forward as well, locking Sanada in between the seat and himself.

Marui and Jackal decided to ignore the Buchou's bullying action and pretend their saw nothing to save their own asses.

Niou just tackled Yagyuu to the ground and started 'attacking' him.

Akaya was busy singing with Renji whose mind was now more pre occupied with the cute seaweed head bouncing around him than his poor best friend drowning in alcohol.

Sanada felt his head spiraling downhill... and his reputation, once word gets out that the disciplined Fuku Buchou of Rikkaidai drank despite being underage...

but...that's the least of his problems.

* * *

><p>my boring babblings :<p>

Ahn* :some sound like what Atobe always says [like a king would make :P]  
>Kufufu is obviously cute evil laughter sounds only Yukimura can make 8DD<p>

wahaha I added some songs sang by our dear POT characters~ :D [i hope you all know what songs they sang~ if not go check em' out!]  
>*Yagyuu lyrics in English : A radiance that's faster than lightning If it's twinkling then prepare yourself. The voice of heart will guide you. The playing has ended. Laser Beam*<p>

hee hee~ enjoy this chapter~ i tried my best to finish this cause the previous chapter was too short :P

Comments/Reviews are most welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: a Drunk Sanada  
>Rating: ..M [language wise?]<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT not mine..sadly T^T<br>Author's note: this is de 2nd story I wrote on this awesome pair :D  
>YES~ I know they are only middle sch kids(they do not look like 14-15ish T^T) but ahha read on to see what I mean by a Drunk Sanada :P [again idea thanks to Mia]<p>

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort ]

Big 3 /Sannin Bakemono [3 demon/monsters] * refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Data Master)

* * *

><p>"*Hic.. hic"<p>

When the contents were emptied, Yukimura grinned and put the bottle down. He was now sitting on Sanada's lap that he had took a liking to ages ago.

Sanada felt a burning sensation in his throat and his face, no doubt his face must be red now, his head felt like it weighed a lot heavier. Hmmm… What was he doing earlier again?.. And where was he? Sanada looked around the room, his vision was slightly fuzzy and then a pair of pale and ohhh~ cold hands cupped his face.

"Saa~ Sanada… Are you still alive?" Yukimura asked as he rubbed his hands on Sanada's very red face.

Sanada nodded instantly like a good little boy.

"Are you sure? Hmmm.. What's 2+2?"

"4!" Sanada replied.

"Oh!... Good boy! You _ARE _still wide awake eh.." Yukimura hissed with a smile on his face and was reaching for the 2nd bottle when he noticed something wrong with Sanada.

"I am! I am! I'm a good boy yes?" Sanada asked staring face-to-face straight to the smaller boy in his lap.

"… Take off that ugly black cap,"

Sanada took it off and held it in his hands.

"… Bark!" A pair of blue eyes narrowed in suspicion of something.

"Woof!"

"Say I am a stupid rock!"

"I am a stupid rock!"

"Yes.. a very good boy indeed" Yukimura grinned and patted Sanada's head.

The Fuku buchou smiled so innocently and inched forward for more affection from the pretty person in front of him.

"Puri. So this is what happens when Sanada gets drunk…" Niou snickered creeping up from behind Yukimura along with Yagyuu who, if you realized, had a small hickey on his neck.

"Ne ne! Fuku Buchou say… Kirihara Akaya is the most awesome person you ever met!"

"Kirihara Akaya is the most awesome person I ever met!"

"No! say.. Marui Bunta is a genius!"

"Marui Bunta is a genius!"

"Throw that black cap away!"

Marui took a pocky stick stuff it in Jackal's mouth, and force him to face Sanada's face.

"Alright! Now eat the pocky stick in front of you up till the end!"

Sanada grabbed Jackal's head and proceeded to do as he was told.

Akaya burst out laughing, screaming "Sanada's a bitch now".

At this point, certain blue wavy haired captain's eyebrows were twitching, but no one saw it except Renji.

Niou whipped out his phone and snickered, but Yagyuu stopped him fearing the pictures might cause unintended problems afterwards.

Jackal was shaking uncontrollably, trying his utmost best to escape but Marui was holding his hands and Sanada was grabbing his head… and Sanada's mouth was moving _very very very_ dangerously close to his own now.

Renji placed a hand between the "couple's" foreheads at the last moment, leaving Sanada's lips inches away from Jackal's.

As soon as he was free, Jackal bolted out the door like a Jack rabbit when it sees a fox. He had decided that Alcohol was a dangerous liquid that should never ever be consumed.

"Alright I think we should stop this.."

"What~Nah!"

Everyone continued crowding around and shouting things they wanted Sanada to do or say. Then someone shouted.

"Sanada strip now! "

The named boy was going to do as he was told when Yukimura stopped him.

"… One more word from you lot and you guys can expect a great, and I really mean a _great deal _amount of laps for training tomorrow... "

"Whatt~ But it's not fair Buchou! It's rare that we can bully Sanada Fuku buchou-" Akaya complained and tried to pinch Sanada's cheek but was wisely restricted but Renji who could see the vein popping out in Seiichi's forehead.

"Yeah! Please just let us do a few more things!" Marui cheered.

"Puri.. like posing naked and letting us take a picture.. I can sell those pictures to Sanada Genichirou Fan girls!" Niou rubbed his hands like a merchant ready to receive the easy money he was about to earn.

Sanada dropped his head to a side and looked at the lot in front of him. Shouldn't he do those things they are saying? Won't he be a good boy then and 'pretty' Yukimura would pat him again.

"I think you are all asking for YIPS… to help you retire for the night…" Yukimura smiled, standing up and started to stretch his arms.

Yagyuu dragged Niou away and exited the room. Renji merely whispered something to Akaya and the young boy nodded excitedly and left as well. Marui go up and left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. Where did everyone go?" Sanada asked tugging Yukimura's pant sleeve before giving a big yawn.<p>

"They are of no importance… Take no minder of them.." Yukimura kneeled down and stared at the black haired boy who was now rubbing his eyes.

"Ku fu fu~ You are so cute Sana-"

"_Genichirou_! My name is Genichirou.." Sanada shouted angrily suddenly.

"Ahn? I know your name is Genichirou.."

"Then why are you calling me Sanada? And the others by their name…" the usually stoic Emperor was now.. pouting.

"Oh my.. Is that pouting… *chuckles* Are you jealous?" Yukimura asked.

Sanada dropped his head to a side again and thought a moment. Then he nodded.

"I don't like how you call Renji, _Renji_ and me Sanada…"

"But I call you Genichirou too-"

"But but you changed it to Sanada when Renji came in just now! You definitely like Renji! " Sanada pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired boy was now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh ya? And how did you get that?" Yukimura asked softly moving closer slowly to the boy who was now playing with his shirt nervously.

"…. You always looked at Renji and you seem to like staring at him.. and you call him Renji.. and and-"

"I don't _like _staring at Renji, _Genichirou.. _Renji does stuff that pisses me off _**greatly**_ therefore causing me to stare at him, not with affection of course… And! I don't do these things to him"

"Do what thin-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yukimura pressed his lips on Sanada's.

"Hmm~ Things like this.." Yukimura whispered as he ended the kiss.

Sanada blushed; his heart was fluttering happily inside him. He like the taste of Yukimura… he tasted something around sweet reminding him of strawberries… and honey.

Sanada dropped his head to a side and licked his lips trying to see if he can still get the taste again.

Yukimura stare intensely at the black haired boy who has no idea how sexy and innocent he looked, head dropped to a side and licking his lips like that.

"Say… _Gen chan.. _ yes, this name suits you _purrfectly _now.. Let's play a game shall we?" Yukimura purred, setting a trap for the unsuspecting drunk boy.

Sanada nodded, his head bobbled up and down furiously.

The Kami No Ko took out a stick from the remaining pocky Marui had left behind when he ran out earlier.

"Remember, just now you played this too? This time we have to compete to see who reaches _the end_ faster…" Then he put an end into his mouth, and leaned forward.

The very much drunk and brain-dead Emperor grinned like a little kid and bit on the other end.

They both started eating the stick from their own end, but it was pretty obvious Yukimura was just slowly nibbling while enjoying the scene of Sanada eating furiously fast and his lips moving closer and closer.

Sanada saw the tiny end left right in front of Yukimura's mouth and rushed forward to eat it. The Buchou simply pushed the stick into Sanada's mouth and added his own tongue in.

Sanada was happily tasting the stick in his mouth, when this other thing appeared in his mouth, Something warm…but wet and slippery? He poked it with this tongue first, and when the 'thing' responded by poking his own tongue back. He got a shock and tried to retreat back but two hands clamped his head in place.

Sanada thought at the back of his drunken state.. He's seen this scene somewhere before.. Now where was that from agai-

"Gen chan~ Focus!" Yukimura bit Sanada's lower lip as a small punishment to the other boy for dreaming away when they are making out.

"Renji's busy with Akaya, Marui's probably with Jackal and.. Niou and Yagyuu will be 'busy' like us as well… This time! I'll make it work!" Yukimura was literally screaming in his head when he pushed his tongue even further into the drunken boy and played with his tongue. He was kneeling now rather than sitting in order to get a good grip on Sanada's head to stop it from escaping.

Sanada was dying in this 'power struggle' in his mouth. He had no idea how to 'fight' back and the other tongue was obviously more experienced.. or maybe it was just plain aggressiveness.

After what seemed like ages, Yukimura finally let go of Sanada, and the bigger boy just dropped to the floor. "_Now_ that was satisfying…" Yukimura grinned and licked his lips.

He turned to face Sanada who was not moving at all. "Gen chan? Gen chan?" Yukimura rushed to Sanada's side to see what was wrong. He patted Sanada's face lightly a few times.

"….zZzzz "

Yukimura's eyebrow twitch in response to the 'lovely' reply he got from Sanada. Here he was all worked up and worried for him and this… this 'Rock' was just _sleeping_? Yukimura rolled up his sleeve and looked at the sleeping 'Rock'.

He pinched Sanada's cheek, which only earned him a small grumble, he slapped Sanada's face, which resulted in only a soft 'Oww'. He tickled Sanada but he didn't even respond this time, narrowing his blue eyes, Yukimura bit Sanada's right arm. Sanada merely snatched his arm back and continued sleeping.

Irritated, Yukimura stripped the Fuku buchou of his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his plain black boxers (why is he not surprised that even the stoic boy's undergarments were boring as well?). The other boy, who was still asleep and had no idea of the things being done to him, shivered and curled up into a tight ball from the sudden chillness he felt.

Yukimura glanced at the tight ball shivering for a moment before removing his own clothes (he still has his dark green boxers on!). "No reason to let him have all the fun!" Yukimura mumbled before prying open Sanada's hands and slipping himself in.

"Tarun..Tarundoru… hmmm.." Sanada muttered before cuddling the warm thing in his chest tightly. Yukimura smirked and tuck his hands on Sanada's chest.. Successfully giving the black haired boy a small shock causing him to wake up, much to Yukimura's delight.

He quickly stopped moving and pretended to be asleep,_ Oh he's in for a lot of fun._

* * *

><p>Sanada rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand and sat up. It took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was again.<p>

"What.. hnn My head... Where is everyone?" Sanada asked, but obviously there was 'no one' to reply him. He swung his head slightly a few times to try and get the headache out but it wasn't really helping. He gave up and looked around the room.

"Okay, so there's no one her- Wait! Yukimura?" Sanada jolted back and stared at the blue haired boy curled in a ball beside his leg, Naked. Yes, _that _was the issue, not him being alone, not Yukimura sleeping next to him, it was Yukimura being NAKED!

And yes! He has his dark green boxers on but the boy might as well not wear anything at all.. Sanada could see Yukimura's chest and his slender but toned legs and.. and his.. cute.. ass.

He turned away quickly to stop himself from having a nosebleed. Then he saw a pair of very oddly familiar pants and shirt. Sanada looked down to find himself almost naked as well. He faced Yukimura then look at his clothes and Yukimura's clothes and then himself. "What did I do? " Sanada grabbed his head and tried his best to recall.

And while he was busy panicking, Yukimura slowly sat up. "… You're awake." Yukimura said slowly. Sanada spun around and looked at his Buchou. "I.. I … What happened? Where's everyone? And And.. Why… are we almost bare naked? And what tim-"

"You mean.. You don't _remember_ anything?" Yukimura asked, slowly wrapping his arms around himself.

Sanada's brown eyes grew wide and looked at the smaller teen who's looking really pitiful and weak now. "Oh.. no.. What monstrous deed had I done?" Sanada Tarundoru smacked himself on the face hard.

Yukimura jumped slightly at the sight of Sanada smacking his own face hard, he stopped him after seeing how Sanada's cheeks were turning red, not from alcohol this time sadly.

"What are you doing! Stop smacking youself. Genichirou! " Yukimura shouted and pinned his hands to the side of his body.

"… I'm sorry I don't remember what I did, but..but I'm willing to bare the consequences! I won't run away from my evil deeds… " Sanada said and then paused for a moment.

He glanced at Yukimura for a while before continuing.

"But if you really can't stand the sight of me being around you, it's understandable REALLY! I mean.. I knew you.. liked Renji and all.. so.. so if you want.. I'll tell Renji the situation and maybe.. you know.. he might understand the plight you are in and you two can be togeth-"

"Alright, stop right there! First off, Mr **SA-NA-DA GE-NI-CHI-ROU**, I am NOT in any ways in love with Renji, and secondly, who told you I can't stand you?" Yukimura asked crossing his arms angrily. He figured he had enough of Sanada's stupid lousy theory of him liking Renji.

Sanada fidgeted around his seat, he scratched his head then taking a deep breathe to calm himself.

"Well.. You see.. I ..uh kind caught you looking at Renji many times.. and it wasn't a short glance or something.. It was those intense stare.. and you always seemed to be angrier or unhappy so.. I figured yo-"

"DEAR KAMI SAMA! I was NOT looking at him with an intense stare.. I mean yes it was intense but it was a GLARE, like an angry stare not a love struck stare, you nitwit! And why I looked angry or unhappy most of the time was because Renji always seems to appear around us when things were getting good.." Yukimura explained.

"What things were getting good? Us? I don't get it? " Sanada dropped his head to a side and looked at Yukimura with a confused look.

As much as Yukimura thought how Sanada looked _again_, unbelievably cute and totally 'eatable' at the moment, he was also resisting the urge to smack Sanada on the head.

"I mean.. when we were in the 'right' mood to let our relationship advance to the next level, or when like earlier we were making out and Renji that bastard walked in.. "

"…. I .. see.." Sanada blushed and looked away.

"So.. so does that mean you like me too?" he asked shifting his brown eyes left to right.

"Too? What do _you_ mean?" Yukimura asked with a sly smile. After all the things this thick boy made him go through, Yukimura decided Sanada should be the one to 'confess' first. Call it pride or egoistic whatever you want, but Yukimura wanted Sanada to pay back with some sweet talking.

Sanada took a couple to deep breaths then held the pale hands in front of him.

"I.. I…. I li-li.. like… Lo..Love .. I love…you… " Sanada mumbled out softly, his eyes staring on the floor.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow, what kind of confession is this?

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you.."

Sanada could feel sweat drops forming on his forehead. He shut his eyes tightly for a split second then looked up and faced Yukimura directly.

"I LOVE YOU! "

"Really.. how long does it take for you to understand my feelings too.. I love you too Gen chan.." Yukimura let out a small giggle before planting a kiss on the embarrassed Fuku buchou.

"…hmm.. wait, Gen chan?"

"Yes, Genichirou..You.. Gen chan.."

"… How does Gen chan suit me.. chan probably suit Akaya more, like Aka chan or you.. like.. Yuki chan.. or… Sei chan… this kind of… cutesy.. name does not suit me at–"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't, everyone would laugh when they hear you call me that… they'll probably die from laughter too…"

"_Yes it does_… don't you worry.. and of course only I can call you that so there is nothing to be laugh at or about, Understand? Oh and I do love the sound of you calling me 'Sei chan' " Yukimura pinched Sanada's chin and smiled.

Sanada nodded immediately.

"Good.. now let's continue where _**I**_ left off just now.." Yukimura moved his hand to one of Sanada's red cheek and kissed the other softly.

"…." Sanada blushed even more and then slowly wrapped his hands around Yukimura's waist.

"…. F.Y.I Gen chan, you reek of alcohol, I suggest a bath that you had seemingly rejected me of earlier..."

" … .. okay … Yukimu-"

" I'm sorry who were you calling?"

"…. Okay… Seiich- "

"I'm SORRY WHAT?"

"...Sei chan"

* * *

><p>"Good to see Fuku buchou and Buchou together finally… I was thinking how long it would take them.. " Marui whispered.<p>

"Puri… damn.. Now I'm really interested in getting you drunk Yagyuu~ just to see what happens" Niou purred.

Yagyuu rolled his eyes and pinched the silver haired boy's ear.

"What what! Ahhh~ Yukimura Buchou is getting rape by Sanada Fuku buchou… noooo… I must go and save him!" Akaya 'screamed' and charged forward but Renji clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled the baby ace back with the other hand.

"Calm down, Akaya.. a 100% chance of you getting clobbered by Seiichi if you enter now…"

"….. " Akaya gave Renji the teary eye look, but the Data master merely patted on the smaller boy and went back to observing the couple, not forgetting to scribble some more notes on the pair.

"Now that the Kami no Ko is finally with the Emperor… _god _knows how things would turn out in the team from now on…." Jackal muttered before shaking his head and going back to sleep.

"Mental note to self again… Alcohol.. is really something bad, and should never be drunk."

* * *

><p>END~<p>

author lil note :D

OMG OMG im spazzing over the image of Sanada dropping his head to a side like a kid, asking for more sweets/attention

hahaha i hope you all enjoy this story of mine w i know it may sound weird here and there because my brains wasnt really working well when i work the last chapter.. but still~ enjoy it!

thank you for the comments/reviews again~

[its a bit early but] MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL~ v^^v

Comments/Reviews are welcome!


End file.
